falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout Multiplayer
"Hello Sir or Madame. You have been invited to join Vault 60's 'simulation battles' for the fun and amusement of '''ACTUAL COMBAT! '''Feel what it feels like to fight on the Anchorage Frontline, fight bloodthirsty raiders and super mutants, and battle in some of the ruins of America's Heartland; all in the comfort of your Vault." Fallout Multiplayer is a online-based game in the Fallout Universe. Summary Other Vaults had horrible tests that often either turned the whole population of Vault insane and/or killed them. Not Vault 60, especially not Vault 60. Vault 60 was purely designed to test the new virtual reality systems provided by VSS Inc, and what effect it had on the mind. To the Vault citizen's pleasure, the Virtual Reality systems turned out to be fun experience for all Vault members young and old. However, during 2285; many of the Vault's citizens began to confuse reality with the game, and all were brutally killed...... But that's okay! You're alive in 2266, perfectly safe and with your head still attached. You're still having fun with your friends battling the communist invaders, roaming raider bands, and even each other! Now go out their and have some fun. And try to remember to save up on ammo for later, too. Gameplay To adjust the easiness of the game, V.A.T.S and the Pip-Boy have been removed to keep the game smooth. Traits and XP still exists in Fallout Multiplayer, and a new circle menu for quick and easy access to your inventory (much like the companion wheel of New Vegas) in game. Better jumping and running has been added, including sprinting. Inventory has been simplified to just six items: a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, two equipment items (including grenades and mines), and two aid items (such as stimpaks,buffout, and Psycho). Traits and Skills Traits and Skills are now used for improving your characters abilities in battle, much like perks in other multiplayer games. For example, if you have the skills Small Guns; you will be excellent at firing sniper rifles, pistols, and other weapons. However, your Traits will be with you from the start. Companions As you continue to level up, you get the choice to chose from some special companions that are either animals or robots. Dogs, Mr. Gusty's, Sentry Bots, Securitrons; all and more of these companions can be yours as soon as you pass level 30. Companions, though, are not invincible; and can die during a match leaving you alone. My Home! My Home! is basically the player's virtual home during gameplay. In My Home!, the player can change their weapons, character, and weapons. My Home! can also be personalized into various designs, such as a beach house, penthouse, army tent, vault room, Oval Office (for higher players), and much more. Game Modes *Free-for-all- Fight against your friends in a battle of wits as you play to the death. The player with the highest score wins! *Wild, Wild Wasteland - Team up with a few of your friends and explore the dangerous wastelands, vaults, and more! Work together and you might just be able to survive what you encounter... * Team Deathmatch- Kill everyone, as a team! The team with the highest score wins! *Team Mission- Fight in historical battles as you ride tanks against massive oil fields, sabotage enemy war camps and cities, or charge at the enemy lines guns blazing. *Capture the flag- Plain and simple, one neutral flag is in the center of the map and the two opposing teams have to fight for it. Characters Characters are fully customizable in many game modes in Fallout Multiplayer. From a Vault citizen to a knight in shining Power Armor, you can be whoever you want to be! However, during such team game's as team mission or team assault that is located in either the Resource Wars' or Sino-American War maps, many players will have to play as assigned characters. Maps Suburbia- Oh my, looks like there's going to be a little more than duct tape for this one. Fight in one of America's many suburbs in a small medium sized map. Close quarters are everywhere, so take a shotgun for the road. Poseidon Atomic Powerplant No.3- Leaks and rusted metal now occupy this once great statement of the mastery of the American mind. Close quarters indoors with many hazards and a small parking lot outside. Alleyway - Fight as either the O.S.S. or the Spetsnaz during the famed Operation Halberd on this small-sized map covering roughly three blocks of cityscape, on alleyways and buildings branching off from the main road. The Road- The old world's answer to transcontinental travel, Route 66. A large sized map featuring a stoping area in the middle: complete with a gas station and rest stop. Watch out though, many cars dot the once important highway. Anchorage- The turning point of the Sino-American war. Fight against either the Chinese hoard or the Imperialist Americans as you fight from building to building in this large sized city map. Oil Field- Help the Commonwealth secure a major oil field in Saudi Arabia or defend it as the United Arab Coalition from the infidels. Large sized map featuring many oil derricks and buildings in a flat, sniper friendly desert. Paddy- This large map has some hard terrain to cover in the China's farmland in Southern China. You will have to go through the rice paddies that lay around a small village on a hill to get the high ground. New Vegas- Well ain't that a kick in the head? Fight along Las Vegas Blvd in a medium sized map as you run past ruined cars and enjoy the sights. Dockside- Stelllllllaaaaa! In this small sized dock, you'll go at it in the ruins of a large derelict vessel that had toppled over the centuries, and fight in the warehouses that surround it. '' Gobi- ''Sure is hot here. In this large desert featuring huge tank and infantry battles in rolling valleys and hills, anything can happen. '' Hoover Dam- ''Historic battles were fought here deciding the very future of the Mojave Wasteland and many fought, lived, and died here. Will that happen once more? Mojave Wasteland- In this area it is one of the few maps you can play in the game mode Wild, Wild Wasteland! Play with friends and fight for survival as you relive the events of a great adventure. Weapons *MAR-1 Carbine *CPTS Vehicles *T-87 "Black Eagle" Category:Games